A Decent Life
by YuuMustang
Summary: Kanda Yuu was an unwated boy and foud it difficult to open his hearing trusting anybody. Will the day come where there is a friend that could ever make him smile, even once? T Rating for Kanda's dirty mouth.


****

**Disclaimer: D Gray-Man is not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

Kanda Yuu, 7 years old, a boy who was born merely from a shameful accident by two people who committing intimate acts solely for the purpose of satisfying their lustful selves. Yes, he's just simply a kid. But he was old enough to know that he was not wanted. His so-called home is just a running down shack with almost nothing in it. He was just simple born and existed in one of the lowest places in the society.

Crying was no longer a good choice. The boy would get beaten any moment his parents hear the sobs. And tears were only to reaffirm on what situation he had been and made him feel more pathetic. His eyes were soon become hard and full of hatred. The boy seems to never smile once in his life, nor did he know what happiness means.

And his neighbors despised him. The boy would steal food from houses to houses and beat any random kids whenever he wanted. Especially happy kids, kids who were loved, who were taken care by their parents, kids who didn't have to suffer like he does.

It was a norm for the people here to see a small boy either running for his life, getting scolded or worse being beaten up just to have himself feed day by day. A typical life of kids without parents.

.:.

It was raining heavily while he stood there all alone; thinking about what he had done to deserve this. He woke up one morning just to realize that he was left behind by his own parents, since they had to run for their life from loan sharks, apparently. Or perhaps they just wanted to throw him away to start a new life again. For whatever reasons, it still didn't change the face that he was abandoned. Well, no hard feelings. He was always alone, after all.

.:.

Tiedoll was walking in the middle of a bustling market. The innocence was blinking helplessly, nudged him that its future owner was just somewhere nearby.

Not so far away from where the general was, a woman was fearfully yelling something about her food being stolen. And there the culprit was, a small boy trying to run as fast as he could, with the bread tugging inside his torn shirt. The boy was skinny, way too skinny that it looked like he was swimming in his own cragged clothes. He has a long messy hair with fringe covered almost half of his eyes. That certain boy then found himself bumping into somebody. "Get lost, old man!" The boy yelled while trying to get away, but no avail. Unfortunately, his tiny hand was caught by the older man.

"Let me go, you fcking bastard!!" Kanda tried to break free but it was too late. The woman whom he just stole the bread from was approaching. _Shit._ He scowled and tried to kick the old man hard. His capture was then letting out a soft chuckle and start holding him harder.

Kanda panicked. Tiedoll was still holding him and walked over to the woman. "I'd like to pay for the bread, please leave the kid alone." With this, he handed over a golden coin to the woman and she happily waltzed away.

Tiedoll put the boy on his feet and softly patted his head. "My name is Tiedoll, what about yours?"

"Kanda Yuu." He replied abruptly with indifference while his eyes were averting around looking for any possible escape route.

"Where are you parents?" The old man continued to asked with concern.

"They left me long time ago. Now get lost. I have business to do." Kanda was about to run away yet his hand was caught again. "Leave me alone, you sick dirty old man."

"If that's the case, do you want to stay with me? Become my apprentice and I'll feed you everyday". _So, another kid in this inhuman war… _The old man let his thoughts wander, while waiting for Kanda's respond. In the moment, the boy standing there looked surprised he was speechless.

Kanda was stunned for a few seconds. He then scrutinized Tiedoll's face unimpressively. "Are you insane, old man? What do you want from me?" The young boy shouted while his mind still running with thoughts. _But that still sounded better than staying at the street. Should I give a shot? I don't have anything to lose anyway. And may be this man is just really stupid or so desperate to have a child._

"Do you want to be a strong samurai? Boy, I see the power in you. So please let me help you and I'm sure you will become a great warrior." Tiedoll winked and received a frown from Kanda, whose head was slightly tilted and his eyes had somewhat gone a tad bigger now.

_Heh, this man is not the most stupid creature I've ever met, but also a mad one. Tch. I knew it all along, just by looking at his retarded face. _"Ok, old man. I'll follow you." _At least I don't have to worry about food and place to stay for the time being._

Tiedoll's eyes sparked with happiness and tears can be found at the corner of his eyes. His mouth stretched into a content smile. "Hey do you want to go back home first? Since we will go somewhere far away, you might need to take your belongings with you"

"Just shup up the fck up and start going. I do have anything else." Kanda spat out exasperatedly. But w_ow, somewhere far away… that means I can be out of this _hateful town for awhile. Sounds like a good deal huh. The boy couldn't help but felt a lit of excitement within him.

Tiedoll shook his head slightly, still wearing a smile on his face. His hand reached out to hold the other's petite hand. "Okay, let's go, son."

"Tch."

(To be continue)

--------------------------------------------------------

Hey, thank for reading. I know this chapter is quite lousy. Hopefully the next chapters can get a bit better. And I'm still struggling with the title… Btw English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there is any weird in my writing =.= please review so that I'll know whether i should continue this story or not :) Thank~


End file.
